


Megarod

by Robocornstars



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robocornstars/pseuds/Robocornstars
Summary: Part two after like two months of avoiding this like the frickin plague.





	1. Part one

rodimus rolled over, turning to face megatron who laid beside him still deep in recharge. rodimus watched as Megatron's chest would rise and fall as he snored softly. Megatron looked peaceful, content almost, as he recharged. Rodimus gently placed his servo on Megatron's chest, feeling the light pulse of his spark. rodimus let his optics close, letting the beat of his lovers spark begin to lull him back into recharge.

Megatron stirred, grunting quietly before opening his optics. he stared down at rodimus smiling as he watched his sleepy, half-lidded optics battle the ever increasing urge to fall back into recharge. "Morning sunshine." megaton's voice was hardly more than a whisper. “We can’t sleep forever, we’ve got a ship to lead.” Rodimus burrowed his head under the covers “Noooooooooo, can’t magnus handle it?” 

“If we leave Ultra Magnus alone again I’m sure he’ll lose his mind. Remember last time? Whirl set Magnus’ desk on fire, we found him crying over his burnt rule books.” Rodimus giggled “you have to admit that was kinda funny.” Rodimus wrapped his arms around megatrons neck, closing the gap between them. “You aren’t going to let go are you?” 

“We can stay for a little while longer” he began to bury his face in the crook of his neck. “Do I have to force you out of berth?” Rodimus’ whine was muffled but clear enough to know that he wasn’t getting up without a fight, instead he wrapped himself even tighter around megatrons frame. “I guess we’re doing throw the hard way.” Rodimus squeaked as megatron picked him up and draped him over his shoulder as if he were nothing more that a toy. “Nooooo, put me back!”

“You’ve slept in every day this week!” Rodimus continued to whine and thrash on his grasp as he carried him to the bathroom. Rodimus was dropped to the floor with a harsh ‘thud’ as megatron turned on the shower, testing the water temperature. “Showers ready, up you get!” Rodimus reluctantly got up, dragging his feet as he got in the shower. “I hate you”

“Love you too sunshine.”


	2. Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two after like two months of avoiding this like the frickin plague.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried so very hard not to turn this into smut, I was literally sobbing it was that hard.

Megatron got in behind him sighing as he let the warm liquid run down his plating. Rodimus scowled through the duration of their shower, falsely hoping megatron would let him go back to sleep after their shower. "Rodimus are you going to stand there and scowl or are you actually going to shower?" Rodimus did a quick rinse off his frame before string himself then sprinting back to their berth. "Rodimus that was hardly a real shower." Megatron finished drying his frame before throwing the towel at rodimus causing him to frown. "Come back to berth, the crew can last a day without our guidance."

"You follow through with that plan and Magnus will have both our heads."

"please? just for a little while longer." rodimus put on the best puppy dog optics he could manage as he curled up beneath the blanket. "how could I say no to that face. I'll comm Magnus tell him he has to handle the crew for the day, but you have to promise you'll get up on time tomorrow." Rodimus nodded, patting the spot beside him and moving the blanket to make room. Megatron sent a quick message to Magnus before climbing in next to his conjunx. “Did you have any ideas of what you wanted to do on our “day off” other than sleeping?"

“Nope!”

“You are incorrigible.”

“And yet you still love me.” Megatron let out a sigh as he wrapped his arms around rodimus’ waist, pulling him closely to his chest. He’d never admit it but he enjoyed when rodimus would make them skip a day, he enjoyed seeing rodimus at peace like this, no crew to worry about and no meetings to hide from, he was at peace. He silently wished that this moment could last forever, that he could stay here holding his conjunx in his arms, protecting him from his worries and doubts. He pressed a light kiss to Rodimus’ cheek whispering a soft “I love you.” Before joining him in a peaceful recharge. 


	3. Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I don't know why I wrote this

“I’m tired megs.”

“From what? You’ve neglected your duties as captain for the past two days.”

“I want to sleeeeeeepppppp.”

“Rodimus no.”

“But it’s your day off! You should spend it cuddling with meeeeee!” Megatron sighed knowing the speedster laying beside him wouldn’t give up until he had succumbed to his request. “Why don’t you pick out a movie and I’ll go grab some snacks from your not-so-secret stash.” Rodimus nodded eagerly and was already searching for the remote. Megatron let out a chuckle as he headed to their kitchen, a separate room that bridges off from their habsuite. Megatron grabbed a couple boxes of sweets he knew Rodimus likes and a six pack of sodas. “I’m assuming your turning this into us binge watching that show you like?” 

“Duh! What else would we watch!”

“We’ve watched ‘lost in space’ six times love. Can’t we watch something else?” Megatron returned to see his lover splayed across the berth in over exaggerated mock offense. “How dare you! This show has everything! Love, struggle, drama, action, adventure! It meets the criteria of the perfect show!” Megatron chuckled and shook his head as he climbed into berth. Rodimus grabbed a box of energon jellies and curled into megatrons side, watching with eager optics as the title sequence played. “We’ve watched this show six times and I still don’t know what it’s about.”

“That’s cus you keep falling asleep when you think I’m not watching!” Rodimus playfully nudged his elbow into his side. “Speaking of which, pay attention! The best parts’ about to start!” A loud high pitched screech resonated from the screen as a large winged creature swooped down to attack the protagonists. Rodimus let out a string of poorly concealed giggles. “This is funny to you?” 

“Of course not! It’s just that hearing that thing screech it reminds me of one of Starscreams tantrums.” Megatron chuckled and nodded in agreement. “He’d throw another one if he heard you talking about him like that.” Rodimus shoved a handful of candies into his mouth as he turned back to the screen, snuggling closer to Megatrons side. “We should do this more often.” Rodimus said, eyes never leaving the screen. “Watch movies?”

“No, I mean spend time together like this. We’re always working or being pulled into meetings. It’d be nice to spend more time together not worrying about the next time whirls’ gonna set the bridge on fire.”

“That sounds nice Roddy.”

“You’re doing it again, you’re falling asleep in the middle of the show!”

“Shhhh, no I’m not.” Megatron wrapped an arm around Rodimus and pulled him closer eliciting a soft groan of annoyance from the speedster in his grasp. “This conversation isn’t over!”

“Just go to sleep Roddy.”


End file.
